disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Loth-Wolf
The Loth-Wolves are rare predators native to Lothal in Star Wars Rebels. They were known to plague farmers, and were thought to have perished hundreds of years ago. It would not be until the time of the Rebellion against the Empire that the Loth-Wolves would be seen again by Jedi padawan, Ezra Bridger. They are capable of using the Force and are able to speak. Background The Loth-wolf is a large animal, standing upwards of 4-5 feet at the shoulder. They are powerful and able to carry two people on their backs. Appearance-wise, the Loth-wolf resembles a typical wolf, with white or dark brown fur, yellow eyes and canine features, through its legs and paws are covered in scales as are its muzzle and eyebrows. They are also very fast and highly elusive. Role in the series Loth-wolves were predators native to Lothal and are featured in the world's primitive cave paintings, and according to Ezra Bridger, have not been seen by the native people for more than a hundred years. However, during the events of "Flight of the Defender", one continually appears before Ezra, who is the only one to see it and hear its howls. After stealing and crashing the TIE Defender they stole from Thrawn, Ezra and Sabine Wren encounter the Loth-Wolf, who uses the Force to put Sabine into a deep sleep before helping Ezra and Sabine to escape the Empire's search party. It then carries the two back to their comrades safely. When asked why it helped them, the Loth-wolf replies with a single word: "Dume," before disappearing before Ezra can point the creature out to Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus and the other Rebels. When questioned about the wolf, Sabine says she saw no wolf and does not remember it, while Kanan believes that the wolf and its sudden appearance stands as a sign that all paths are converging. As they leave, the Loth-wolf watches the group from afar. Later on, in "Kindred", the Loth-wolves, led by the white pack leader, lead Ezra, Kanan and the rest of the Spectres to safety when they are pursued by Rukh and Arihnda Pryce's forces. The Loth-wolves lead them to a bright light, which inexplicably transports them to the planet's southern hemisphere. Later, the Loth-wolves bring Kanan and Ezra to a cave where the walls are carved with ancient cave paintings signifying the tales of Jedi. Upon questioning why the white Loth-wolf brought them to this cave, the creature says "Dume", once more, causing Kanan to realize that the creature knows his true name, is strong with the Force, that it has a purpose to play, and that the Empire is doing something else far more sinister on Lothal other than building TIE Defenders. The wolf then disappears and leaves them wonder what path they are on, and where that path is headed. In "Rebel Assault", the white Loth-wolf and its two black pack-mates appear again to stop Kanan from running to Hera's rescue and his certain death when she is captured by Grand Admiral Thrawn's forces. The Loth-wolf also gives Kanan a message before departing. In "Jedi Night", while Kanan meditating, he realized that a white Loth-wolf watches him. In "DUME", Ezra ran that the Loth-wolves were chasing him and knocked unconscious by one of the wolves. He was lost sat under the Lothalian mound and repeats the riddle "Loth-rat, Loth-cat, Loth-wolf, run. Pick a path and all is done." but then he fell asleep. He is awoken by a huge Loth-wolf and surrounded by a pack of Loth-wolves. Ezra asked "Who are you?" and the lead Loth-wolf tells him that he is Dume, which was Kanan's born last name. He recalls that Dume was his master's last name and ask what does he want for him. Dume confronting Ezra for running but he responds that the wolves were chasing and admits that he feels lost without his master. The Loth-wolf sensed was fear but Ezra was afraid. Dume tells him to fight together and showed him a carved key stone from the Lothal Jedi Temple. Ezra tells the Loth-wolves that he, Kanan, and Ahsoka led the Empire (including the Inquisitors: the Fifth Brother, and the Seventh Sister) to the Lothal Jedi Temple. But Dume tells him that the secrets within the temple are in danger. Ezra asks what is inside the temple, Dume replied that the knowledge to destruction lies inside. He told the Loth-wolves that Ahsoka said they were find secrets the another knowledge to destroying the Sith inside the Malachor Sith Temple but they were wrong, he realized everything changed. Dume tells him to restore the past and redeem the future. Then he devours Ezra, and Ezra wakes up while shouted "Kanan!" but it was a dream. In "Wolves and a Door", a white Loth-wolf watches Ezra shows his friends the key stone from the Lothal Jedi Temple. Ezra use the Force to summon the pack of Loth-wolves then Hera was surprised. They hopped on and one Loth-wolf grabbed Chopper with its mouth and take the hyper tunnel to the Lothal Jedi Temple. Ezra activate the Daughter one of the mural of Mortis gods as a key on the temple's wall. Then the painted Loth-wolves came to life, howling and walking to the right, and then ran in a circle, forming while open a portal to the world between worlds and it stopped which it close as a wall after Ezra went through. In "A World Between Worlds", inside of a world between worlds, the stars of the Loth-wolves run and after Ezra went through the portal, they stopped. Then run again when Ezra head back outside of the temple, after that he activate the Son to close the portal. The painted wolves stopped forming a portal and run towards the portrait of the Father when the temple collapsed. After the incident, he saw a white Loth-wolf in the distance, looked at him and departed. In "A Fool's Hope", Ezra and Sabine heard the wolves howling and saw them. Sabine asked Ezra about the connection he have with the wolves that she never understood. But Ezra can't explain, sometime the connection is strong cause he's on his own. Then they saw the wolves ran away that the Empire knows the rebel's location. During the battle, Ezra orders to fall back to the cave to surprise them. Ezra meditates to summon the pack of Loth-wolves for aid to stop the Empire. Gregor tells Wolffe about the wolves got his wolfpack back just like the boys during the Clone Wars. Then the wolves growl at the Stormtroopers to surrender to the rebels. In "Family Reunion and Farewell", after Governor Pryce's choice Ezra whistled to a Loth-wolf to get her then she was scared and do it which just call off his "dog". Then Wolffe, Cikatro Vizago, and Mart Mattin were ambushed and knocked unconscious by Rukh but then a white Loth-wolf after him and got away. He woke up Mattin then he was scared. Wolffe says "without the help of our friends here". The pack of Loth-wolves ran when the Ghost launched. In the post Empire, the two Loth-wolves ran through the meadow. Trivia * When Ezra inquires the wolf why it was helping him, the wolf answers with 'Dume,' before vanishing. This is revealed to be Kanan Jarrus' real last name, which he has kept a secret from the Empire. *The Loth-Wolves seem to be strongly inspired by the wolves from the anime movie Princess Mononoke. Gallery Concept Art Flight of the Defender Concept Art 9.jpg Flight of the Defender Concept Art 8.jpg Flight of the Defender Concept Art 4.jpg Flight of the Defender Concept Art 2.jpg DUME concept art 1.jpg Wolves and a Door concept 1.jpeg Wolves and a Door concept 2.jpeg Screenshots Flight of the Defender 13.jpeg Flight of the Defender 17.jpeg Star Wars Rebels Season 4 28.jpg Flight of the Defender 18.jpeg Flight of the Defender 20.jpg Flight of the Defender 21.jpg|"Dume." Kindred 07.png Rebel Assault 11.jpeg Rebel Assault 14.png DUME 03.jpeg Star-wars-rebels-411-dume-loth-wolf-tall.jpg DUME 06.jpeg Wolves and a Door 19.jpeg Wolves and a Door 06.jpg Rebels-412-ghost-crew-loth-wolves.jpg Wolves and a Door 09.jpeg Wolves and a Door 10.jpeg A World Between Worlds 09.jpeg 2-rebels-trailer-ezra-journey.jpg A Fool's Hope 10.jpeg A Fool's Hope 13.jpeg A Fool's Hope 17.jpg Family Reunion and Farewell 28.jpeg Category:Star Wars creatures Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Wolves Category:Aliens Category:Neutral characters Category:Creatures Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters